A Hey Arnold Christmas
by justiz1
Summary: A fluffy Hey Arnold story centering around our favorite pair. Other pairings of course. Please enjoy!
1. Home

Hi again, this is my second story here. My first is a Naruto fanfic, but I'm not sure where I want to go with it, so I thought I'd write about something more familiar to get the creative juices flowing.

Hey Arnold! is an absolute favorite of mine and in light of the holidays, I'm writing a Christmas one.

Hope you all enjoy!

(Disclaimer: I'll only do this once, for the sake of doing. I don't own HA. You all already know that.)

* * *

**A Hey Arnold Christmas  
**

The soft light of street lamps illuminated the city, casting a warm glow upon the snowy streets. Twinkling snow flakes danced in the indigo sky, falling upon frozen earth, covering all in a blanket of opal glitter.

The sound of carols sounded softly from the radio inside the taxi. A young blond woman sat to one side of the cushion seat, her arm leaning tiredly upon the window side. She slowly lifted a gloved hand and proceeded to wipe away the fog from the glass in a vain attempt to see outside.

There was Mrs. Vitello's flower shop. A large window displayed a charming array of red and white poinsettias. The front sign was flipped to the word close. A Merry Christmas sign hung above. She smiled to herself, admiring the passing buildings. Mr. Green's Meat's shop was another familiar staple in this small town of Hillwood. He had definitely out done himself this year. Large garlands with enormous ruby bows draped loosely about the outside, painted snow flakes gracing the windows. In the center of the door hung a bulky wreath, complete with pine cones, chickadees and gold ribbon.

Slowing, the taxi reached its destination and the young woman opened her door. She breathed in the frosty air, the same small smile upon her mouth. Taking out several pieces of luggage, she handed him several bills and told him to keep the change. He smiled at her warmly, and wishes her a Merry Christmas.

"Merry Christmas to you, too." She smiled back at him, and turned towards the house. Multi-colored bulbous lights were strung neatly about, giving the house a gingerbread appearance. The Christmas tree could be seen from outside, glowing brightly, surrounded by a small mountain of presents. The woman suddenly realized she had been holding her breath. Exhaling slowly, she walked up the steps and rang the door bell.

"Helga, you're home!"

* * *

Thanks for reading. Comments are great gifts for holidays, so you know what to do! 


	2. Sisters

Alright, another chapter!

This one is a lot longer, and is more of a flashback of Helga and Olga's relationship. I wrote it to set up things with how Helga's life is going. Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**A Hey Arnold Christmas**

Helga opened a sleepy eye, and settled it upon a small alarm clock.

7:42.

Did she really want to get up and out of bed? Judging by how warm and comfortable she was, she opted for no. However, the sound of her name sung loudly said otherwise.

"Baby sister, wake up!" Cringing, the blond pulled the covers over her head. Did Olga always have to be so cheery? Darn that infernal cheer. She placed a pillow on top of her head to add much needed insulation from Olga's voice.

"Helgaaaa!"

Knowing she was fighting a losing battle, the blond finally threw back her comforter only to be greeting by the chill of the morning air. Pulling down her sleeves, she sat up and stretched her arms behind her back, satisfied with the consecutive cracks that sounded.

Turning her head towards her vanity she was greeted by a sleepy looking reflection. She stared at herself for a moment, studying her face. She banished that horrible unibrow when she discovered the invention of tweezers in the sixth grade; since then only shaped arched eyebrows ever graced her face. Her features seemed softer, even pretty (or perhaps the lack of scowls and sneers was the reason). Standing up, she headed to the vanity and quickly brushed her long blond locks, fitting them into a loose ponytail.

'No more straw-like pig tails for this girl.' She smiled to herself. Slipping her cold feet into fuzzy slippers, she started downstairs. A tantalizing aroma welcomed her as she neared the kitchen. Olga was busying herself with cooking and washing the dishes when Helga came in. Cinnamon french toast, eggs, sausage and bacon were spread across the table. Though she would never admit it aloud, Helga enjoyed coming home for winter break. She especially enjoyed Olga's home cooking.

Plopping herself on a chair, she proceeded to plate herself a hefty helping. The kitchen hadn't changed much since her younger years. They had renovated here and there, but it was still home. The most significant change had to do with a certain appliance. No blender. Miriam rid the kitchen of it years ago when she finally admitted to having a drinking problem. It was the first step. After many meetings, shouting matches, tears and support groups, she had been sober for over five years. Thus began the positive changes in the Pataki House. Big Bob's beeper emporium expanded to include cell phones, sky rocketing sales, resulting in a nation wide chain. Despite the small fortune, Big Bob surprisingly remained fairly humble in his abode, splurging here and there for new furniture or Helga's schooling.

"How did you sleep, Helga?" Olga placed a mug in front of her sister and continued to put a few teaspoons of sugar and hazelnut creamer in it. Helga smiled. Despite Helga's jealousy of Olga's "irritatingly perfect person", it only occurred on a superficial level. Gone was the deep rooted emotional rivalry. Instead, mutual respect and affection took place ever since that night in the hospital.

---

Olga had just given birth to Helga's niece, Illyse. However the joy of the baby girl was fleeting. Olga had lost a significant amount of blood. The doctors had done all they could, but were still unsure as to whether she would survive the night. Big Bob held Miriam in his arms. She was quietly crying into his shoulder. His embrace tightened. He stroked her hair softly, his normally hard features soft and sad. Helga looked across where she was sitting at James. James was Olga's husband. They had been married a little over a year. Helga liked James: he was goofy and while not as bubbly as her sister, always had a smile on his face. No smile today.

His back was hunched over, his face buried in his hands. He slowly lifted up his face and met her eyes. The expression he wore caused a familiar lump in Helga's throat. She knew that look: a look of utter desperation.

"Helga…" His voice was so soft.

"Helga, please." His voice cracked. "Please talk to her. If anyone can get through to her, it's you…"

Her throat tightened. He looked so lost; on the verge of losing the woman he loves so dearly. She nodded, stood up and walked slowly towards room 217. She stood at the doorway expecting to see a laughing Olga surrounded by joyful parents and loving husband. A beautiful baby girl would be placed in her arms. The sun would shine brightly, illuminating the room in a warm glow as if to complete the cheesiness one would encounter at the end of a movie.

Helga shook her head as if to clear her thoughts. She instead stood in front of a sallow-looking sleeping figure. There were tubes in her nose and her arm. The quiet buzzing of machines sounded in the background. Helga walked over to the woman. Her blond hair was matted and plastered about her face. Her brow furrowed and a slight frown upon her mouth.

Helga felt herself stiffen. Gingerly pulling a chair beside the bed, she sat by the older Pataki daughter. Careful not to disturb her, Helga tenderly tucked wayward strands behind Olga's ear. Her eyes began to burn; a few tears manage to make their way down her cheek. Closing her eyes, she tried to steady herself and slow her breathing.

"Helga…?" She opened her eyes to see that Olga's were still closed. However, a shadow of a smile formed on her pale lips. Without opening her eyes, Olga moved her hand, seeking the warmth of Helga's. Taking Olga's hand into her own, the younger Pataki gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm here, Olga," she whispered. Tears threatened to spill over again.

"I'm sorry, Helga." The younger blonde's eyes widened.

"Olga, don't be stup-"

"Let me finish…please." Her voice, though soft, was resolute. "I have to tell you this." Helga stayed silent. "I was jealous. I-I thought mommy and daddy would love you more. After all, you were their baby girl. And I was not used to sharing. So I tried to hog all the spot light. I thought if I could keep their attention on me, they would forget about you…and for a long while, they did.

But I knew it would only be a matter of time until they saw what I already did, but was too jealous to admit…that you were a wonderful girl.

I knew it the moment they saw you graduate from the fourth grade, that I no longer had a hold over them. The awards, the complements about your writing, being valedictorian and the eventual scholarship to Columbia…all of your accomplishments over shadowed mine. But it was ok. I grew tired of always trying to be perfect, tired of trying to please them. I felt like a performing monkey; a wind up doll…and I knew what I was doing was wrong. Do you remember that time when you changed my grades?"

Helga suddenly felt herself tense, a pang of shame striking her. She whispered yes, her gaze lowered. Olga opened her eyes slowly, and lifted her hand towards Helga's chin, forcing her to meet her tired gaze.

"I knew you were a better person than me in that moment. The moment when you confessed to me what you had done. You did the one thing I couldn't do; you told me the truth. You were able to do that, at the age of nine…you did what I couldn't do in my college years." Tears began to fall freely down Olga's ashen face. Helga was stunned; her jaw began to quiver as tears escaped her eyes. "And the real reason why I didn't tell mom and dad was because I owed it to you. Because you weren't the bad guy; I was.

I love you, Helga and I'm sorry for everything I put you through-"

"I forgive you." Olga's blue eyes widened slightly. "I forgive you, because you and I are the same." Helga then gave her sister a tired but sincere smile.

"Do you really, Helga?"

"Yes. And you know what? We're going catch up when you're better, alright?" Olga nodded slowly. "After all what are sisters for, right?"

"You're absolutely right-"

Olga was suddenly interrupted by a violent convulsion. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her back arched and rigid. Helga let out shrill scream for the doctor. The nurses immediately ran into the room, practically dragging her out into the waiting room. Helga was guided into a chair next to James. She felt his hand on her back, and she faced him. His eyes were bloodshot from crying, and she suddenly knew she could not, no, she would not lose Olga. Not when she finally found her again.

---

Helga took the coffee Olga offered her and sipped slowly, enjoying the sweetness.

"I did Olga, it's good to be back home."

* * *

Alright, a long chapter, wahoo! Ok, I know it was a little angsty, but I had to throw a bit of that in there, ya know? 

Well, again, reviews are gifts, so keep on giving!


End file.
